Iron Patriot
Iron Patriot is the name of a fictional powered exoskeleton in the Marvel Comics. History Norman Osborn The original Iron Patriot armor was donned by Norman Osborn during the Dark Reign storyline when he establishes his own Avengers as an amalgam between Captain America and Iron Man. As the Iron Patriot, Osborn exerts his authority as the 'commander' of H.A.M.M.E.R.. But was increasingly jeopardized by various superheroes like when Iron Patriot was tricked into attacking Tony Stark in his original Iron Man armor while suffering from brain damage at the time to show his brutally assaulting a man physically and mentally incapable of even attempting to strike back, and when the New Avengers used Iron Patriot's tracking device on Luke Cage as a trick to blow up his own house. During his invasion of Thor's Asgard (on the claim as a national security threat), Osborn uses his Iron Patriot armor to fight with Steve Rogers. But in the middle of the fight, Stark removes the Iron Patriot armor remotely, revealing Osborn's green facepaint with yellow eyes to create a Green Goblin-like look. He tells them they are all dead as the Void is released. During the Void's rampage, Osborn knocks out Rogers and tries to escape but is captured by Volstagg of the Warriors Three. When Stark and Thor incarcerate Osborn to the Raft penitentiary, he blames his Green Goblin alter-ego for ruining his chance to protect the world as Iron Patriot. A.I.M. The second Iron Patriot appears during the Marvel NOW! event. The Iron Patriot armor is seen at a weapons expo that Daisy Johnson and Nick Fury, Jr. were attending. During the attack by A.I.M. and their fight with the Secret Avengers, Andrew Forson of A.I.M.'s High Council takes the opportunity to steal the Iron Patriot armor. The Iron Patriot armor was replicated and its low-level A.I. was grown considerably, creating an army of sentient drones which A.I.M. used to incriminate the United States in numerous international attacks. S.H.I.E.L.D. sent Hulk to destroy an army of Iron Patriot droids that were going to attack Iran, and they were successfully disabled by Hulk. Later, Agent Coulson of S.H.I.E.L.D. met James Rhodes to discuss about the armor. In other media In Movies In the Marvel Cinematic Universe movie Iron Man 3, the Iron Patriot armor was doned by Lt. Colonel James Rhodes who is the deuteragonist of the film. After the events of The Avengers, in response to the Invasion of New York, A.I.M. was asked to upgrade Rhodey's War Machine suit and was painted red, white and blue under the name ''Iron Patriot. ''The armor was used to protect America from various threats that came from overseas (particularly the Mandarin and his Ten Rings organization). After two dead ends of supposed Mandarin broadcasts, Rhodey was captured and taken to Aldrich Killian's lair where Killian used his Extremis enhancements to force Rhodey out of his Patriot armor so that he can use it for his evil plans. Killian's main henchman Eric Savin doned the suit to infiltrate Air Force One and kidnap the President, who was to done the suit while in captivity. After Rhodey returns to the suit, he rescues the President and flees the final battle while he returns the rescued President home. In Video Games *Iron Patriot (Norman Osborn) appears in Marvel Super Hero Squad Online as a playable character via a Mystery box, offering him as a rare character. Navigation Category:Avengers Villains Category:Iron Man Villains Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:Captain America Villains Category:Marvel Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Sentient Weapons Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Legacy Category:Supervillains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Jingoists